The Greek System
by vanity-issues
Summary: Frat parties, the 'Wicked witch' of the Sororities, Horny guys, cool girls, cute guys/girls, embarassing "missions", possible romances, bizarre scenarios and vibrating and crotchless underwear - a standard life of a member of the Greek System at SDU
1. Alpha

_Based on the TV Series Greek, was watching this the other day and had completely forgotten how much I __actually__ liked it so uh, here we are…_

_**Summary: **__Rie joined SD University and in freshman year managed to stay away from the Greek system and all the hassles that came with it. However, when a steamy (but short) moment with Kai Hiwatari she ends up making enemies with the most popular sorority's president, she ends up joining the Greek system…mistake or not? It depends on the events…_

_**Warnings: OC, OOCness, bad attempts at lemons and humour – don't like, well you HAVE been warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: The author, vanity-issues, does not own any of the characters, plots or ideas of the series Beyblade and Greek. **_

**The Greek System**

**One: The Greek System**

Rie Sakata-Evans jiggled the coffee doodad and pressed the hot water button and wiped her forehead, another tiring day at the coffee shop in Stanley Dickinson University. It was a warm day and it was showing in the normally warm shop so it was slightly sweltering.

"Your Latte" she placed the cup down on the counter.

The small, almost petite, young woman took the latte and took a sip, disgust took over her perfectly made up face and she took a better grip of the Marc Jacobs back that was resting on the crook of her arm "This is not decaf or non fat"

Rie narrowed her green eyes and took it back. As she was making a new one, she heard a conversation between the customers.

"Hilary, I love the bag! What are you doing?"

"Getting a latte. I just want to go to Starbucks but the Dean said we need to boost activity on campus and as a Sorority president" the girl said this too smugly "…I need to set an example. I can understand why no-one wants to come here, the service is _awful_"

Rie returned the latte and slammed it down so some of the foam spat onto the counter "Decaf and non-fat"

The girl and her partner looked mildly irked and walked away.

Rie sighed those girls epitomised everything she had tried to join and then avoid in SDU. The Greek System, with their social hierarchy, cliqueyness and arrogance. She was sure maybe if she was on the inside she wouldn't think that way…but she wasn't so she had hated it. She was too busy anyway, as a freshman she had scrabbled for this job and was in no mood to lose it.

"I like your attitude" a girl with two-tone blonde and brown hair leaned against the counter and grinned. The hair was dishevelled in a just-got-out-of-bed way. Unlike the girl before she wore a fitted t-shirt that bared a toned midriff and torn, stressed skinny jeans.

"Uh, thanks" Rie frowned and squirmed in the silence "…you want something?"

"No…no…" she looked around and sighed "so much new meat…so what are you a sophomore? Junior?"

"Sophomore" Rie frowned.

The girl simply extended her smile when she noted the pissed off look on Rie's face.

"Are you going to get something, I have people to attend to"

"Listen…I'm having a little party tonight, here's the address…I think you'd have lots of fun" the girl took out a business card and pushed it into Rie's hand.

"If you don't come, I'll find you!" she winked and walked away.

Rie snorted and put the card down and went back to serving her customers, she served until the lunchtime rush died down and began cleaning behind the counter.

"Hey Rie" Mathilda appeared looking sleepy "how are you?"

Mathilda Bryson was Rie's fellow co-worker and best friend, they had been in dorms together last year. Mathilda provided a much needed relief from Rie's very weird roommate.

"Where have you been?"

"With Tala"

Mathilda was also dating Tala Valkov, a very playful and good looking Russian.

"Oh, at the Omega chi house?" Rie asked nonchalantly.

"Ha-ha" Mathilda reached up and ruffled Rie's thick hair "I know you don't really like the Greeks, but they are all not that bad!"

"Isn't Tala like president?"

"Treasurer" Mathilda corrected, she began to help clean up and noted the card "Hey, is this yours?" she waved it.

Rie shrugged "I guess so"

"When did you meet Julia Barthez?"

"Who?"

"The President of the Tri-pi's!"

"Huh?" Rie's pretty face was pulled into a deeper scowl.

"The owner of this card"

Rie finally looked up from wiping the counter and it clicked "oh yeah, two-tone…she left a few minutes just before you came actually, said 'I had attitude'" Rie snorted.

"What did she want? Apart from your ass" Mathilda said crudely.

"Ha-ha, she said there was a party tonight"

"Oh, yeah…Tala was telling me about this, I might go with him"

"Why?" Rie leaned next to Mathilda and took a sip from the soda can she had helped herself to from the fridge.

"The Tri-pi's are notorious for being the Greek system's bikes…"

"Oh well, then I'm even less interested"

"I dunno, apparently their new president…this Julia Barthez is trying to change that…apparently she wants Tri-pi to surpass ZBZ"

"Speak stop with the Greek lingo" Rie rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Zeta Beta Zeta…actually, I'd be more worried if Tala was going to a ZBZ party but…still, come…I'll be going! It should be good!"

"I highly doubt it"

"Pleasssseee" Mathilda whined "come for me, it would look even better if you came because I could be your plus one! It can't look like I'm checking up on Tala. Pleaaaaaseee Rie, PLEAAAASE!"

"Okay, okay but if I have a bad time, which I know I will…I am holding you liable"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rie dug her hands into her leather bomber jacket and yawned "Mathilda!" she called up at the window again "I'm going back to dorms!"

"Wait!" Mathilda leaned out of the window "I'm just getting a jacket!"

Rie sighed and looked at her phone for the time before slipping it back into her pocket. She couldn't believe she was being dragged to a _Frat party_ but she was going solely for Mathilda's relationship. Solely that.

Mathilda appeared, her blue eyes lit up and her cheeks slightly red from running down the stairs.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mathilda huffed and ruffled her hair quickly.

"That's fine" Rie muttered and began the walk to the Greek Street.

"Thanks so much for coming, I owe you"

Mathilda gave her such a sincere smile, Rie couldn't help but grin as well.

The girls settled into a light, playful banter and were soon on their desired street. They went towards a small mansion style house with the Tri-pi logo all over it. Mathilda and Rie stared up at the booming, colourful house and then looked at each other.

"You first" Rie insisted.

Mathilda sucked it up and walked up to the door and knocked on it and waited. Rie stood next to her and they both stood awkwardly waiting for the door to be opened.

"I don't think they can hear us…" Mathilda noted.

"Oh never mind" Rie went to turn and Mathilda grabbed her collar, stopping her "damn it"

Mathilda knocked again harder and this time the door opened.

"Oh attitude coffee girl you came and you brought a friend!"

The two girls stared comically at Julia. She was wearing a full on diving suit, with a rubber ring sitting on her hips, bear foot slippers on her legs and a sombrero on her long hair which still managed to have the 'bed head' look.

"Mathilda!" Mathilda held out a hand "This is Rie"

"Rie, interesting" Julia nodded her eyes wild and slightly manic, she glanced at Mathilda outstretched hand "Oh!" she grabbed a drink and stuffed it in her hands "Right?" she looked eagerly at Mathilda, as if it was a drink Mathilda was asking for. Not a handshake.

"Riiiiight…"

"Come in! Come in!"

The halls were busy with girls filtering in and out of the two rooms on either side of the entrance hall.

"I'm so sorry, I've had to flutter between the Omega Chi's and Kappa Tau's they _refuse _to talk to each other unless they are fighting words" she rolled her eyes "there's punch in both rooms"

Mathilda nodded and smiled as Julia waddled away, her sombrero jigging on her head. Rie caught Mathilda's eyes and made a crazy notion referring to Julia.

"So which room, do you want to go in?" Mathilda asked, her eyes suggestive.

"Omega Chi?" Rie proceeded to look bored but Mathilda had already sped ahead.

Rie sighed and rolled her eyes as she followed Mathilda, she blinked at the couple making out violently in the corner and sped up slightly.

She grimaced as she stepped into the room, the Omega Chi's always scared her with their clean shirts, chinos and loafers. They always, always looked like they were networking. Apart from Tala who was now giving Mathilda a loving grin and a teasing look.

"I didn't come for you, I came for Rie!" Mathilda said hotly.

"And where is…oh hello dearest Rie"

"Tala" Rie said in a flat tone, giving Tala a flat look.

"Haha, you always make me laugh" Tala slapped her on the back.

"Ummm" Rie said looking around.

"What are you doing in Tri-pi, anyway?" Tala asked, cocking his head.

"I was invited by the president, herself" Rie filled in.

Mathilda nodded when Tala shot her an asking look.

"Interesting, so are you thinking of pledging?"

"To what?" the two girls asked together.

"To Tri-pi" Tala exclaimed.

"No" Rie yawned "I don't think I can handle being in a fraternity"

"Sorority Rie, sorority" Tala teased.

"What's with the getup?" Rie teased back, Tala looked quite laid back, polo shirt, dark jeans and smart shoes.

Tala stood tall "I look hot"

"You do" Mathilda smiled and went up to kiss him on the lips.

Rie rolled her eyes "I'm going to get a drink" she walked away and trailed out of the 'Omega Chi ' room and into the 'Kappa Tau' room. It looked a lot more fun, people were raving, creating the bulk of the noise. There was more frenzied making out and lots more alcohol. The room was actually glowing from green to blue to red and it was hot and there seemed to be a _smell _about it.

Rie wandered over to the table and took a red cup and began filing it up.

"Are there any chunks in it?" a guy sidled up to her.

"Not that I'm aware" she replied and looked, she was frowning but her face relaxed and broke into a smile.

He was tall, fairly well built but still a little lean. He had golden eyes and large, thick ebony hair. He was slightly tanned and bore jeans, converses and a t-shirt saying 'Do me Now'. His wrists were covered in bangles and his fingers also bore a few rings.

'Alternative' Rie thought.

"Are you a tri-pi? I don't think I've slept with you before…" he grinned easily.

His smile was so warming, Rie simply snorted into her cup before taking a sip "I'm not in Tri-pi"

"ZBZ? A chick as pretty as you must definitely be ZBZ"

"I'm not in a sorority…in fact, I'm just not a fan of the Greek system"

"That's a shame…" he looked wistful before breaking into another charming grin "Are you any good at drinking games?"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

By the time Rie had wandered out of the Kappa Tau room, she was feeling a lot happier, a lot lighter and a lot less aware of herself and her surroundings. She giddily focused on her phone, a few messages from Mathilda enquiring into her whereabouts. By the time she had managed to successfully get back to the Omega Chi room, Mathilda and Tala had shacked up in a corner and looked like they had been doing so for a while.

She let out a comical groan and scratched her head, she turned and bumped into someone.

"Crap, I'm sorry" she slurred and blinked, another good looking guy…maybe the Greek system wasn't _that _bad.

He was fiercely beautiful with crimson eyes and blue markings on his face. He blinked at her and stopped as if…enraptured by her. He nodded "that's okay" he said in a deep, smooth tone.

"Man, lucky people" Rie turned comically to Mathilda and Tala.

"Indeed" he took note of the girl with the caramel skin, thick brown hair and green eyes "I'm Kai Hiwatari"

"Rie Sakata-Evans"

"Japanese?"

"A little bit" she slurred and indicated with her fingers smiling.

Kai had to smile, and he normally wasn't one for smiling "…do you want to go upstairs?"

She stopped swaying and focused on him and looked thoughtful, she swallowed and nodded slowly.

"Okay"

She followed Kai, unaware that Julia Barthez was grinning at the pair ascending up the stairs.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Hilary" Mariah whined picking at her pink, manicured nails which crazily matched her pink hair "I don't understand why we are going to this party…a lot of the girls are whispering…we don't like the tri-pi's" Mariah said as if speaking to a small child.

"I know that" Hilary replied sharply, adjusted the kilted skirt and flicked at her mid-length wavy hair.

"So why are we going?"

Hilary stopped in front of the lawn of the noisy house and spun on her little Prada heels "Ladies of Zeta Beta Zeta and pledges" she said loudly in her firm, cheery tone "I understand many of you are not happy about this event. We do not associate with the Tri-pi's. They are beneath us…they are skanky" she clasped her hands in front of her.

The ladies tittered at her last remark.

"But the fact of the matter is they managed to land Kappa Tau and Omega Chi, not that we care so much about KT, to their welcoming party…our Omega Chi boyfriends and future husbands are in there" she gave a wide smile.

The primped, high-class girls all looked shocked and nodded and clapped at Hilary.

"That is how you rule" she noted to Mariah and walked up to the door.

She adjusted her shirt and knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Raymond Kon, the President of Kappa Tau leaned against the doorframe and folded his arms.

"Well, this is a sight…the whole ZBZ house…at my feet" he grinned "Hello Hilary"

"Raymond, where is Julia?"

Ray signalled to someone and fired off Cantonese quickly and turned back to Hilary "What ever happened between us?"

"It was a drunken mistake" Hilary cleared her throat, Mariah at the bottom of the steps craning eagerly to see Ray "a big one, which I regret"

"I didn't" and he waggled his tongue.

The door opened further and a weirdly dressed Julia adjusted her sombrero "Crap, this is a surprise…are you ladies lost?" she asked loudly.

"No, we're not" Hilary let out a quick, fake laugh "the invite is open and we would…like…to…join you…all" she gave a prize-winning smile.

"Oh, well" Julia looked at Ray and crossed her arms "we didn't think you'd come…y'know with the friendly rivalry with Beta and Pi".

Friendly rivalry was an understatement.

"Well we're here" Hilary's voice took on the shrill note it did when things weren't quite going her way "are you going to let us in?"

Julia looked at Ray who nodded, she stepped aside "Come in"

"Ladies" Hilary gestured and waited for them all to enter "thank you" she added forcefully.

"My pleasure" Julia muttered and closed the door.

Hilary walked into the Kappa Tau room, and immediately turned as she was greeted with whoops and wolf whistles. She marched across the hallway not really liking the light purple and off white colour, to the crèmes, and light blue colour of the ZBZ house.

She walked into the Omega Chi room and smiled, instantly feeling easier, she turned and jumped at Julia behind her. She gave a noise of disgust when Julia smiled eagerly.

"Where's Kai?" she called out.

No-one replied.

"He's here right? Tala, where is Kai?" Hilary asked loudly.

"I dunno Hil" Tala looked sheepish.

Hilary looked around sensing the uneasy atmosphere, she whipped around "Have you seen him?" she asked Julia.

Julia also looked sheepish and shrugged and smiled, but her eyes flittered to the stairs and back to Hilary and she gave a wider smile.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rie held Kai's face and gasped as his fingers began to work the wet folds of her. She arched into him and let out a soft moan, lying back on the desk in the room, they had randomly stumbled into.

Kai bent over her, trailing kisses up her taut stomach and over the mound on her breast, focusing on her nipples. She was slim, great athletic body, with so much more than he was used to…

She pulled him up further with her legs.

They barely registered the stomping footsteps.

Kai jerked up straight as the door opened, Rie lazily sat up pressing into him.

"Kai?" Hilary took in Kai and the tanned girl pressing into him.

"Oh, Kai, dude!" Ray laughed and high-fived his second in command Tyson "people have to see this!"

"Oh my…fuck!" Mathilda barged past Tala and Hilary "Rie…" she whispered "you're so drunk…get dressed!" she pulled the t-shirt over Rie and dragged her out.

Hilary stared at Kai, a blank look took over her face.

Kai lazily pulled on his shirt and startedbuttoning up his top slowly.

"What was that?" Hilary asked, her teeth gritted.

"It was nothing" Kai replied coolly, not looking at her.

"It didn't look like nothing!" Hilary's voice took on a shrill tone "what is going on Kai? Why…why?"

"Because Hilary, you have been pissing me off lately" and he brushed past her like she was nothing.

_Ta-da…first chapter, I've got the second chapter done. I dunno how regularly I plan to update this, this is really to help my writer's block for another story. I'm going away soon so the next few days will be frenzied so I may not update straight away…but your reviews and comments would be much appreciated._

_Thanks_

_Vanity_


	2. Beta

_Haven't had that much of a great response, but it is the holidays. I decided to post up anyway. I'm on a roll with the story._

**Beta – Be a pledge**

Rie wiped at a table slowly, urgh, hangover. The unwanted side effect of drinking a little bit too much. She couldn't really remember much from yesterday…she remembered drinking games…and then it got a bit…okay, very fuzzy from there. Lucky she only had two hours to do today, a seminar then she could disappear back into bed,

She began to drop empty cups and rubbish into a bag when someone appeared in front of her.

She groaned, under Mathilda's scrutinizing and shook her head "Please Mattie, you're killing me"

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"No and from the look you are giving me, I don't think I should"

"You are making out – slash – on the verge of having sex with Kai Hiwatari!"

Rie looked so blank, Mathilda actually hit her upside the head "The president of Omega Chi Delta"

"Oh"

"Who also happens to be kind of the boyfriend of the Zeta Beta Zeta President and Student Union Secretary Hilary Tachibana"

"Oh" Rie blinked and groaned "oh no, I've become one of them"

"One of who? A slut?"

"A sorority girl…" Rie's face went blank again, she suddenly shook her head "shit, I…this Hilary girl must be pissed off"

"Oh come on!" Mathilda sighed "You were drunk…" she trailed off, looking guilty at her friend's face "It's been done but it's a lesson learned"

"I need to apologize"

"I wouldn't do that…" Mathilda trailed off at her friend's incredulous face.

"Why not?"

"Rie don't be stupid!" Mathilda hissed dragging her friend to the corner "if you apologize it would be like spitting in her face! I think it would be best just to stay out of her way. Hilary is very-"

"Upset?"

"…_powerful_" Mathilda finished "Just give it a few moments…i.e. weeks, preferably a few months"

Rie nodded and slowly and sat down, and moaned as her headache began to kick in again.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Julia Barthez walked across the courtyard, yawning, she was TIRED. But she was relatively happy. At least the Tri-pi welcome party had been a successful compared to previous ones, people actually managed to look like they were having a good time and they actually had gotten the Omega Chi's to come as well. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulder further and glanced at the notice board.

'Study buddies' 'Society posts' she noted each one, nothing of particular interest, she stopped looking when she noted the rod-straight march of Hilary Tachibana. She was wearing some dark skinny jeans, a high collared shirt and a tiny leather jacket. Julia raised a brow, that was a girl on a mission.

A very important one by the ferocity and speed at which her marching was taking.

She realised why Hilary's Tod loafers were slapping against the ground with rapidness, she was making a beeline for Rie Sakata-Evans.

Julia sighed and followed Hilary, this could get ugly.

She neared them in the corner of the courtyard Hilary had dragged Rie to.

"I don't know who you think you are but you will regret what you did yesterday"

"Hilary, right?" Rie cut in "Shit, I'm so sorry, I was just so drunk-"

"Is that the excuse you give every time?" Hilary's voice was collected, almost upbeat "Stay away from Kai or else"

Rie frowned, not one to cower to threats "Or else what?

"Yeah, Hilary" Julia stepped forward with a cocky swagger "Or what?"

Hilary looked from the two and laughed "I would have guessed you put her up to this. This is low Julia, even for you"

"Your right" Julia nodded "So low I didn't do it…I would say Rie coming just played to my advantage right, especially when the rest of the Greeks find out that one of the Tri-pi pledges slept with the Omega Chi President, uh, Scandal!" Julia put on a mock shocked face then grinned.

"She didn't sleep with him"

"She would have, had you not barged in!" Julia said cheerfully.

Hilary let out a sharp noise before turning on her expensive loafers and walked away.

"Thanks" Rie sighed "I really, didn't know what I had done, it took my friend to rekindle my memory"

"Umm, so you gonna consider it?"

"What?"

"Becoming a TP pledge"

"Oh, crap, no" Rie sighed and rolled her eyes "I'm not a fan of the Greek system"

"Well, I'd think about it…not to sound like the godfather, but we can give you protection… from Hilary"

"No, no…I can fight my own battles" Rie nodded "But thank you…for your offer of protection"

"Forget about it!" Julia adopted a mock Italian-American accept as she walked away.

Rie let out a breath, that was very scary, the petite girl was actually very, very scary…

She though about the conversation, maybe Mathilda was right. Apologizing would do and mean nothing. All she could do was keep her head down and stay far, far away from the Greek system.

Hilary Tachibana fumed as she marched away, how convenient of Julia Barthez to show up and save that…normal student. Hilary felt annoyed, upset and ultimately humiliated. No one humiliated her, not that girl or Kai. What was even more humiliating was that Kai was refusing to talk to her properly like **she **was the one to perform the horrible deed. She couldn't look any of the other Greeks properly in the face and her fellow ZBZ sisters were always casting her pitying looks and speaking in hushed tones.

She walked into a disabled bathroom and slammed the door shut, she stared at the mirror and pulled out some make up and dabbed at her cheeks. She never cried, crying was for the weak.

She pulled out her beeping blackberry and glanced at the message, an invitation for a social from Omega Chi…it was from Kai, well this was an improvement from not speaking to her that much.

She patted her face, closed her Duchamp bag and felt the bathroom.

Her phone beeped again and she glanced, it was Mariah the message read 'Hey, you okay? Did you find the skank?'

Hilary replied 'I did'

'And?' came the rapid response.

'Looks like she had a little ace up her sleeve…' Hilary began '…I have a plan…'

Hilary walked back out to the courtyard and began the short walk back to Greek houses.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Kai" Tala strolled into Kai's room like it was his own and started rifling through Kai's stuff "have you got toe nail clippers? Mathilda's coming soon and we may get freaky" Tala grinned like the cat that got the cream.

Kai simply gave Tala a flat look and continued flicking through the economics textbook.

"Speaking of freaky…you and Rie S-E?"

"S-E?"

"Sakata-Evans!" Tala continued rummaging and gave a small 'ah!' of triumph when he found the clippers "Hilary was pissed man, I know when you date you don't really do exclusivity but seriously…"

"You want to lecture me on exclusivity"

"I've never cheated on Mathilda!" Tala said hotly "I kinda…I kinda lllikke her"

"You love her" Kai simply cut him off, but smiled slightly at Tala's red face "I meant before Mathilda"

"Yes, but I have changed my ways" Tala said dramatically and pulled his legs to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked hotly.

"Cutting my nails"

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Tala, don't do it on my bed!"

"Eesh, you forget we used to bathe together" Tala muttered, standing up.

"I'd like to think that was a dark time in my life"

"We were babies, Kai" Tala said smartly.

"Exactly" Kai said slowly.

Tala rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, he crossed the nicely furnished hallway and into his own room. He sat on his bed and began doing the deed that threatened to piss Kai off and hummed to himself. His phone began to buzz and he glanced and smiled at the name on the screen.

"Hey babe" he cooed.

_"Hi Sweetie, I'm leaving dorms, is that okay?"_

"Yeah, Mattie, why don't you leave dorms and join a sorority, we'll be so much closer together"

"_No" _Mathilda replied sharply _"I'd kill you if I saw you everyday…joke!" _she giggled _"I dunno, I would quite like to join ZBZ but, Rie and Kai and all…"_

"Yeah, that's awkward, just don't tell Hilary the girl she thinks is an utter whore is your best friend and you'll have a chance"

A door slammed behind Mathilda _"Haha, in fairness to her she can't remember anything"_

Tala laughed and chatted with Mathilda for a few minutes, it was weird…sometimes he could just listen to her voice.

"…this is weird" she sighed walking into his room and kissing him "The conversation took me from dorms to your room. Huh."

"How did you get in?"

"Robert"

"I see" he cupped her face and watched the petite face light up, he took in the smooth, creamy skin and blue eyes and sighed and felt himself go hard.

Mathilda's eyes widened and she looked down and bit her lip grinning, she kissed Tala's neck and let her lean arms, trail over his shoulders and she began to unbutton his top. Her hands making a path down his stomach and her lips following it. As she kissed his stomach she would suck slightly and nip with her teeth.

Tala's eyes widened and relaxed easily as Mathilda trailed further down, he slowly lifted a hand and ran it through her hair "I love it when you do this" he growled.

"Sssh" she said against his belly button.

Next, her arms clasped his thighs and slowly raised, too slow it was almost painful, to his belt. She expertly undid the button and pulled his trousers down to just below his ass, along with his boxers.

Mathilda let her tongue trail lazily along the shaft of Tala's proposed dick and the end, occasionally using her teeth lightly.

Tala gasped, clenching his fists, resisting the urge to force his dick deep into Mathilda's mouth. Mathilda noticed this and leaned back and grinned up at him…she pushed him back and onto the bed and crawled slowly towards him, her blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Oh crap"

"What?" she said in a sultry tone that wasn't hers'.

"I want you…right now, on me…"

"Really?" she breathed against his cock, sending shivers through Tala, she took him whole this time and Tala really had to restrain from literally exploding in her mouth.

"Mathilda…" Tala stopped her and took her lips "…man, is that what pre-cum tastes like?" he grimaced slightly.

"I like it…well yours anyway" she whispered "I think I love you" she laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing" she smiled.

"I love you too" he kissed her and pulled her down.

Mathilda felt like her heart was going to explode. Tonight, even though they had had sex lots of times, would be different. She gave her all to Tala, not really knowing whether he was returning it…but now, she knew…it would be special, magical…Utopian.

She went for another kiss but stopped as her phone buzzed.

"Ignore it"

"Way ahead of you" she smiled against his lips.

They continued to kiss, and Tala's hands began to wander down to Mathilda's skirt, playfully toying with the hem.

The phone buzzed again.

It was ignored.

It buzzed again.

Ignored.

Buzzed.

They broke apart and looked at each other, it stopped and Mathilda grabbed it, going to turn it off…four missed calls from Rie in five minutes…weird…if it was something big but not urgent, Rie would have sent a text after the second call.

It buzzed again.

"Rie…you know I'm with Tala" Mathilda hissed.

"I know, I know…but please can I come over, just at least to change"

"Uh, to change?" Mathilda sat up properly, and ran her hand over the chest of a bemused Tala.

Rie sounded strained "I'll explain, please come and open the door…I'm outside the Omega Chi house"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Rie dropped the phone, currently covered in balsamic and single, lo-fat cream. She sniffed, the worst bulk of the tears gone. She was such a fool.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, it's you"

"The thanks I get for being concerned, what happened to you?"

"Zeta Beta Zeta happened"

"Oh, I see…well, I don't know what you're doing outside Omega Chi but if they don't turn out to be hospitable you know where TP is"

"Thank you" Rie sighed as the door opened.

"Rie…what. The. Hell?" Mathilda stared at her friend "…hi" she said quickly to Julia "Come in, stairs on right, last door on left…go!"

Rie nodded and ran upstairs, grateful she hadn't run into anyone.

She scrambled into the room and slammed it and jumped at Tala pulling on a polo shirt.

"Oh wow, you…smell…like curdled cheese…" Tala sniffed and looked offended.

"That would be the Vinegar and Cream curdling in my hair" Rie looked forlorn.

Tala placed a hand on an apparently clean shoulder and squeezed "I'll speak to you later, okay" he noted the red eyes were watering again and smiled when Mathilda shut the door quietly.

He clutched at Mathilda's hand as she walked out.

"So, what happened…" she went to Tala's drawer, pulled out a pair of tracksuit bottoms she left and a t-shirt.

"Well…" Rie moaned and began to tell the story…

_Rie walked out of her last class, tired and walked up to her tiptoes a habit gained from years of dance and stretched out her whole body in a few seconds. She returned to her flat feet and began the walk back to dorms._

_She was aware the pink haired girl was currently making a beeline for her, did all sorority girls do that? She knew this girl was from ZBZ, she had served her regularly at the coffee shop…and the pink hair that wasn't __**that **__unnoticeable._

_She continued to walk on until the girl marched in front of her and held up a manicured hand in her face._

_  
"Rie, right?"_

"Um, yes" Rie nodded.

"_I'm Mariah Wong, from the Sorority Zeta Beta Zeta" she said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone._

"_Right, nice to meet you" Rie didn't like the way she seemed to be running into ZBZ girls today._

"_Hilary, you may know her, the ZBZ president…"_

'_Oh shiit' Rie gave a forced smile and nodded._

"…_has taken an interest in you, she'd like you to pledge"_

Rie spluttered "Oh no, I can't…I…I'm not a team player" she gave a shrill giggle and nodded frantically.

_  
"Hilary said you might resist, she said you owe her a favour…a big one"_

Rie looked at Mariah who managed to feint innocence.

_Rie nodded and kept nodding, and before she knew it she was in the black skinny jeans from Diesel she coveted for months, a Abercrombie and Fitch shirt and flat shoes in the hallway of the Zeta Beta house._

_She smiled at the other pledges who seemed to be already at home in the big, scarily clean and furnished house. It was too Stepford wives for her liking._

_She stood around, as the others scrutinized her. No-one had made a conscious effort to come up to her and say hello. Instead they had walked past her and whispered and giggled. Even Mariah who had even come up to her today regarded her with a slight smirk._

_She turned, the door a few feet away from her…_

"_Rie" Hilary stepped down in a press that was actually reminiscent of Jackie Onassis and smiled "welcome and well done for coming"  
_

'_Not thank you for coming?' Rie thought and nodded "thank you" she scratched her arm._

"_Food?" Hilary gestured to the room opposite the small seating area and walked over in shoes that had the same red soles as Christian Louboutins._

'_They probably are Louboutins' Rie thought._

"_No thank you"_

"Please, it's the least you can do"…'you did sleep with my man' felt like it should be tacked onto the end of the line.

_Rie nodded and picked at a chocolate sponge cake, and stepped aside as the other girls filtered in._

_  
"Cream?" Hilary smiled as one of the pledges stepped forward with the exquisite mug_

_  
"Um, yes…please" Rie added nervously, she didn't like this._

_Rie gasped as the cream filtered her hair and obscured her vision._

"_Oh no, let's get that out!" Mariah added mockingly._

_Rie froze as another liquid oozed over her._

_  
"That's not water!" Mariah exclaimed in mock shock._

_Rie dropped the plate with force and went towards the door._

"_Rie" Hilary called, her arms folded "don't mess with ZBZ, especially me"_

Rie was already across the lawn, her long legs taking her fast away from the house…she scrambled in her bag for her phone…

"…what a dick" Mathilda blurted out.

"Yeah…" Rie called from the shower with Mathilda sat on the toilet.

"…What are you doing to do?"

"I think I'm going to give Julia Barthez a call"

_Well, please read and review._


	3. Gamma

**Gamma - Welcome to Greece**

"Yes?" the girl with the long black hair and even longer limbs.

Rie couldn't stop ogling her legs and blinked "Is Julia here?"

"She'll be here in two minutes…what do you want?" she eyed Rie suspiciously.

"I'm thinking, no actually I _want_ to pledge Tri-pi"

The girl's beautiful face lit up "Fantastic, come in!"

She stepped aside and shut the door after Rie "Sorry about that, Thought you may have been one of those ZBZ bitches…I'm Mariam by the way" she held out a hand.

"Rie" she replied as she shook the girl's hand.

"Rie, the name seems familiar…" the girl looked thoughtful and shrugged "I'm the Tri-Pi Treasurer, let me show you around".

The house wasn't too bad, not as lavish as the ZBZ house but it was still quite nice.

"Sorry the kitchen is a bit of a shithole, unlike the ZBZ girls we eat and we can't afford to get catering every other day"

Rie nodded "that's fine, I like my food"

"Great" she grinned and took her to the living room and reception room.

"Downstairs bathroom" Mariam pointed and came to the stairs "we house about…thirty girls but some stay at dorms for the 'best of both worlds' come upstairs-" she turned as the door opened.

Julia was wearing gold shorts and a red boob tube with a black cardigan and golden scandals.

"Oh hullo" she smiled.

"This is Rie, she wants to pledge TP"

"I see, so you changed your mind?"

"You rejected us?" Mariam's face took on a look of comic hostility.

"I was mulling it over" Rie said, laughing nervously.

"…anything that made you change your mind?" Julia asked too nonchalantly for Rie's liking.

"Nothing"

"Good" Julia nodded.

The three girls stayed silent.

"Is that it…?"

"Yeah, you're a pledge"

"Don't I get hazed or something?"

"No, those are frats…plus that's when you actually get accepted…right now, you're still a maggot"

"A what?"

Julia frowned "I like you, but it doesn't mean you're getting special treatment Evans, enjoy your last day of freedom"

"Wait I have a job"

"Okay, when…you don't have a job, or a seminar, lecture, class or project that needs to be due…your mine" Mariam's green eyes glittered maliciously and then she stepped back and smiled "Okay, I need you to send me some information, your grade average, your timetable: contact hours and work, any allergies, conditions…blah, blah, blah…welcome to tri-pi…you haven't made a huge mistake"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You did _what_?" Mathilda said incredulously as she handed Rie a coffee, it was a Monday, the day Rie and her were not on a shift together.

"I pledged a sorority"

"Oh my goodness, there must be some great imbalance somewhere else in the world" Mathilda looked serious.

"Hey! I did it for protection"

"Why does this sound like a subplot from _The Godfather_?"

"Haha, Julia reminds me of Don Vito Corleone actually, but yeah…after Saturday…I have a feeling Hilary won't let me go"

"Yeah, well don't mack on her boyfriend!"

"Mathilda!" Rie whined and gestured to herself helplessly "just, please, be on my side?"

"Fine, fine…Tala!" Mathilda waved as her boyfriend approached them "You know Rie has just pledged Tri-pi?"

Tala looked as shocked as Mathilda had three minutes ago "Really? Why not ZBZ?"

"No offence…to you both" she said as she turned to Mathilda and back to Tala "Are you really that dense?"

Tala frowned, cocked his head "Oh yeah…haha, silly me…well Tri-pi, this should be interesting"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean Tri-pi has a reputation for being easy…you'd fit in"

Tala and Mathilda gave each other sly giggles, while Rie flattened her mouth and flipped them both.

"…But seriously, things are gonna change under Julia's reign, we were in dorms together, she was crazy but definitely cool"

"Tell me a bit about Julia, I get the eccentric genius vibe from her"

"Ummm…" Tala looked thoughtful "I think she's a Music and Drama major, you know kooky, fun…it's why her and Hilary do not get along at all"

The two girls looked at him to go on.

"Hilary is pre-medicine and was, well still is, the perfect little prepster and Julia was this cool, relaxed girl, Julia was obviously the more popular and cool girl. They were in constant competition…Both were intent on being in the Greek System, They both went for ZBZ, but obviously the Zeta Betas were not Julia's thing, she ran so fast to the Tri-pi house she left skid marks on the road"

Rie laughed and nodded "Well, we'll see…maybe I'll only pledge until Hilary just loses the grudge"

Tala looked offended "That's the kind of attitude we weed out in orientation week, and Hilary never loses a grudge so I guess it's Tri-pi till you die!"

Rie groaned and sat on one of the stools and moaned "maybe I should just take out Hilary with a right hook and then hide in my dorms for the rest of the year"

"No!" Mathilda snapped "Man up, plus I think joining a sorority would be a great idea, the socials…plus you may get to live in the house"

Tala and Rie shook their heads "Sweetie" Tala ruffled Mathilda's hair sweetly "Pledges are not allowed to live in the house, only under special circumstances can they do so"

"Yeah, what the Russian said" Rie gestured.

"Rie!" Mariam waved from the entrance and walked to the counter "Oh, you're not into Omega Chi's are you?" and gave a grimace at Tala.

"No, I am" Mathilda smiled.

"Ha, Mariam meet Mathilda" Tala gestured.

"This is the famous girl who got Tala to calm down…"

Tala was glaring daggers at Mariam and she caught on "…you were always so hyper in dorms, now you're less ADD"

Tala relaxed internally as Mathilda went to make Mariam's espresso.

"So, you ready for tonight?" Mariam leaned against the counter "we've got some fun stuff and awesome new pledges, they'll be all freshmen sorry, it's a but rarer to have a sophomore pledge"

Rie nodded "Great, I'll be like the old man in the class"

"Old _woman_" Mariam corrected "Thank you, see you later!"

Rie waved and sighed "Oh shit, what kind of things am I going to have to do?"

"No idea…_maggot_" Tala grinned

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Raymond Kon was enjoying life, right at this moment. He was sitting on an old sofa chair in front of the Kappa Tau house with his best friend – slash - right hand man in 'running' the Kappa Tau house, Tyson Granger. He picked up his red party cup and downed the cool beer inside. He adjusted the baseball cap he was donning and looked onto 'Greek Street'.

"Oh yeah, just another lazy afternoon" Tyson yawned and opened up a monster bag of Cheetos and waved them in Ray's face.

"Thanks man" Ray took a handful and stuffed half in his mouth.

They lay back and back their beers making the warm late afternoon even more pleasant. They were seated on sofa chairs on the front lawn of the messy Kappa Tau house.

"Look man, Hiwatari at two o'clock"

The two young men clocked the president of the Omega Chi's walking along in a polo t-shirt, with dark jeans and smart shoes. He had his earphones in and was deep in thought.

"Man do those guys always look like they are going to the horse races?" Tyson gestured carelessly to Kai.

"Because that's how Omega Chi operate" Ray pulled his hat down further and sunk into the sofa "and it's how we do not operate, thankfully"

"Dude, Kai and that girl at the Tri-pi…man sweet, Hilary looked like she needed some comforting…you know what I mean" he nudged Ray.

"I thought you had a thing for Hilary" Ray muttered, he only liked it when he teased Hilary about their past exploit.

Let's just say it was one long drunken, Greek weekend. Ray, Hilary, a room, twelve hours. Do the math. Ray was drunk off his ass, and Hilary while drunk had deep notions of revenge involving a certain Hiwatari.

"Nah, I'm onto Barthez"

"Julia?" Ray sat up and looked at Tyson "….nice" he nodded.

"Yeah, I mean going for Julia AND a sorority president?" Tyson looked thoughtful then closed his warm-looking eyes "points for me…either way, I win, win, win"

"Yeah" Ray cackled.

"Anyway, who was that girl with Hiwatari?"

Ray frowned lightly "I dunno, I remember her at the Tri-pi shindig, she didn't say she was in a sorority"

"Interesting so she was a norm?"

"Yeah, or she was pledging, or she knew someone there…either way she'd definitely connected to the Greek system"

"She looked hot"

"She was hot, we were playing drinking games with her remember? Man the hair, that caramel skin…I just wanted to lick her" Ray looked at Tyson, his face the perfect look of innocence, mischief and surprise, causing Tyson to roar out.

Tyson adjusted his own signature cap and frowned "Hey…I may be wrong, isn't that her?"

Ray frowned and removed his cap, letting his black hair fall free "Speak of the devil…"

The girl was sprinting down the other end of the road, long legs extended in jeans and Converses. She disappeared out of their sight causing Tyson and Ray to look at each other in bemusement.

She appeared this time, on their side of the road and sprinted up to them.

"Monkey…seen…all?" she gasped.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Monkey!" her and Tyson exclaimed together.

She jumped over them with the expertise of an Olympic hurdler, seemed to capoeira across the lawn behind them and grabbed something.

"Gotcha! Ya lil' shit!" she wriggled and shook it "Bad Mojo"

She stood and sighed. A monkey no bigger than two of her hands put together seemed to be letting off a laugh in her hands. It pried itself out and as she groaned preparing herself to sprint after it, it perched itself on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek.

She sighed and waved at them "Hi"

"Hello" Ray and Tyson immediately stood and sidled up to her.

"Cute Monkey"

Tyson went to stroke it and it hissed at him.

"…Or not" He recoiled his hand and gave Ray a glance.

"Tyson is not really an animal guy, but I am…Ray Kon, Kappa Tau President"

"You seem…kinda familiar" Rie cocked her head slightly, but she held out a hand "Rie Sakata-Evans"

"You met me at the Tri-pi party" Ray smiled "Rie…interesting 'R'…'I'…'E'? Japanese?"

"Just a little"

Ray took in the tanned skin and green eyes "Of course"

She frowned "Man, that night was such a blur…sorry"

"Well, you were really bad at drinking games" Ray laughed.

Rie laughed and sighed "Oh no…what did I do?"

"Nothing bad, you certainly liven things up on Greek Street"

"You know too?"

"Babe, there isn't anyone who doesn't know about your little escapade with Kai Hiwatari" Ray grinned "If I remember correctly you said you weren't part of a sorority?"

"I was then…I'm now pledging Tri-pi"

"Really interesting, you a freshman?"

"Sophomore"

"Wow, that's rare"

"I'm a special case"

"So, um" Tyson broke in "whose monkey? Yours?"

"Nah, it's Julia's. Her and Mariam have me running round doing silly errands, I have a feeling they'll only get worse"

"Interesting…well, when we were pledges we had to jack off in every house garden on Greek street within an hour"

She looked horrified "Did you?"

"We did" Ray and Tyson looked smug "my vision went funny for a few days, but meh" he shrugged it was worth it "that was the worst though"

"I guess it could have been worse" the monkey moved to her arm and she cradled it.

"Much, much worse" Ray grinned and stepped forward as she looked up at him, he pushed Tyson. Hard "So, Tri-pi, huh? Why?"

Tyson picked himself out of the shriveling hedges and muttered something about 'Bros before hoes' and marched up to the house, not noticed by the pair.

Rie shrugged and smiled "it's stupid…protection" she smiled.

Ray looked confused for a mere second and smiled "Ah, Hilary Tachibana?"

"Yeah" Rie laughed "My fault really, shouldn't really have tried to sleep with her boyfriend"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry" Ray laughed "if what they had was a relationship…well, I can't think of anything after that, basically. It's not a relationship. Hilary will get him back in her own way, probably sleep with someone else. That's how it goes"

"Oh, so was I just caught in a little lovers tiff?"

"Try feud, it's been going on so long that it's the fuckin' norm. Besides I can see why Hilary was really pissed this time"

"Why?" Rie's breath hitched.

"Kai's never gone for someone as pretty as you before, and trust me, I'm not just saying that to get in your pants…although…I am trying"

Rie gave him a flattened look and held out a hand "nice to meet you, Ray Kon, President of Kappa Tau, your reputation precedes you"

"My reputation? What have you heard?"

"Lots" Rie smiled and turned and Mojo hissed at Ray "good Mojo" she whispered to the animal as she stroked it.

"There you are maggot!" Julia came striding towards them in purple leggings and a billowy black top "Mojo, baby"

The monkey sprang from Rie's arms and to Julia.

"Oh, hello Ray, chatting up some more pledges…I thought you've bedded them all"

"Obviously not, because I haven't slept with this one" he looked thoughtful "Oh yeah, by the way, what have you been telling your pledge?"

"Nothing that isn't the truth" Julia's eyes glinted "You're a held back Junior, so technically a sophomore…you're the Kappa Tau President…you have slept with a lot of the girls on Greek Street, excluding yours truly of course…you're a notorious womanizer"

Ray looked smug.

"So what of that isn't true?"

Ray shrugged "I see, well…I guarantee at one moment, usually when I'm with a woman. I'm a one woman man…at that moment"

"Interesting" Rie nodded slowly, shooting looks at Julia.

"The fact of the matter is, you need to sleep with me…it's sort of been a new tradition to sleep with Ray Kon to welcome to Greek street"

"Well, as traditional as sleeping with you sounds. No thanks. I don't sleep with walking sexual diseases. Especially stupid ones that got held back a year" Rie turned and made her way back to the Tri-pi house.

"Meow" Julia grinned at Ray "you've met your match"

"Bitch" Ray muttered as the two girls walked away from the Kappa Tau house.

Ray turned and went back into his domain and sighed.

"Dude!" Gary appeared and punched him in the back.

Ray winced, the bulky six feet seven packed a punch "What's up?"

"I saw you talking to Julia and the other hot girl, how did it go?"

"Uh, it didn't"

"What do you mean?" Michael appeared, his handsome face pulled into a bemused one "you were talking for them for a long time, especially the tanned one"

"Yeah, well she burned me good guys…I'd keep away gentlemen, far far away"

_**Please Read and Review!**_


End file.
